


how is it you never notice

by GabbyD



Series: 30 Days of Beauty and the Beast [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of Beauty and the Beast Challenge, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Pining LeFou (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: Some days he wants to be Gaston, some days he wants to bewithGaston.Day 2 - Jealousy.





	how is it you never notice

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt to the challenge! :D

LeFou is a foolish little man, he knows that. 

He knows that not because of his moniker, or because of how he acts, but because of what’s inside his heart. 

He’s envious. 

He used to be envious of how Gaston was tall before every other kid their age, but now he was envious of Gaston’s body, so different from his. He was envious of Gaston’s strength. Of people’s love for him, of his confidence, of his skills.  

Of Gaston, who was a man among men. 

LeFou wants to be just like him—to be him—with all the strength of his petty little heart.  

He walks with his head tall, to try and fool people with height and confidence. He acts as Gaston does, tries Gaston’s crazy diets, heavens, he even tries to talk like Gaston from time to time. And the man himself doesn’t seem to notice, and if he ever does, he’s probably flattered. 

But that’s not why he’s foolish, no, for what citizen of Villeneuve didn’t envy and want to be Gaston? That was to be expected. 

LeFou’s foolish because it doesn’t stop there. He’s not just envious; he’s  _ jealous _ too.

He’s jealous of the women Gaston gives attention to and takes home with him, of the people that get to touch him besides LeFou. Of the lips that have touched his, of the hands that have explored his body. He’s jealous of the people of Gaston’s past, and the people yet to come. 

He’s jealous of the rays of sunshine that touch Gaston’s skin, leaving kisses all over him. 

Of the people Gaston smiles at.

He’s jealous of the ladies that get to be open about their love, and to be carried and danced with. 

He’s jealous of _Belle_.  

The odd painter’s daughter that for some reason snatched Gaston’s attention, that took it away from _him_. The woman who Gaston swore to wed. The woman who despised Gaston no matter what, and that as beautiful as she could be was still unworthy of him. She couldn’t see the gift she’d been given, and that she had what everyone wanted. What _LeFou_ wanted.   

She had Gaston’s attention and focus.

Not only that, but she hardly does anything for it. She doesn’t give up her pride, she doesn’t work to impress him, she doesn’t try _or_ care. She keeps her dignity intact.  

LeFou hates her for it. 

Yet when in need of comfort, it’s not to her Gaston turns. When lonely, it’s not at her house he shows up at night with ale under his arm. When insecure, it’s not to Belle he opens up to. It’s not Belle that has shared a lifetime of memories with the man, through the good and the bad. 

No, it’s LeFou. The man that was always at the side of such a perfect paragon, the one always there to praise, to help. The man that knew him whole and loved him still. That helped him through war.

So a foolish little man he may be, LeFou admits, but it’s not such a bad life to have.

With Gaston in it no life is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with this but I tried and that's what matters. I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments as they feed the authors soul! <3
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


End file.
